Minecraft Hardcore - Season 5, Episode 15
|episode_no=15 |episode_length = 18:20 |upload_date=January 18, 2017 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j4IFTX0cw8 |previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary PBG and Ray check outside the shelter and see that the coast is clear. McJones hears a pigman nearby so the group quickly collects the experience from the pigmen and continues searching for a way to get into the new nether fortress. The four climb on top of a hill and Ray finds a couple pigmen and finds that they are no longer attacking them. One pigman approaches McJones while he is sorting his inventory but is harmless. McJones begins building a bridge to the fortress when another pigmen charges at Ray and he attacks it in self-defense. The four quickly flee back to their shelter as more pigmen start coming after them. The pigmen start breaking down the doors of the shelter but Jeff blocks off the entrances with netherrack, leaving one block open so Ray and McJones can attack the pigmen through the hole like before. Once the pigmen stop attacking them, the group returns to their half-finished bridge when they see some blazes in the distance. Jeff and Ray pick the blazes off with arrows while McJones finishes up the bridge. The group crosses the bridge to the fortress when McJones is attacked by a wither skeleton. PBG kills the wither skeleton as well as a second one down the hallway while Jeff starts blocking off the fortress's passageways for safety. The group tries to take the stairs down inside the fortress only for them to be still outside the fortress. The four barricade themselves near the stairs and find themselves surrounded by blazes from a nearby spawner. McJones goes out in attempt to fight the blazes but it repeatedly hit by their fireballs. McJones and Jeff go back to the upper level to attack the blazes there while PBG and Ray attack the blazes on the lower level. Ray and PBG run towards the spawner while Jeff starts blocking off another passageway. McJones attempts to run towards Jeff's shelter when he is struck by a blaze's fireball and burns to death. PBG yells for Jeff to join him and Ray on the other side of the passage way. Jeff is attacked by a wither skeleton along the way but Ray and PBG run back to help him kill it. The three run into a nearby chamber and Jeff blocks off the entrance before the three attack the blazes on the other side of the chamber. A wither skeleton attacks the three and Ray charges at it, not realizing that he is at half health. He survives the initial attack but dies moments later to the wither poison. PBG tells Jeff that they are the only two left and Jeff makes a reference to their collaborative series "PB & Jeff". Jeff blocks off the other end of the chamber and PBG goes out the door but is hit by a wither skeleton and runs back inside. Jeff realizes that they two of them are now trapped inside the nether fortress and PBG adds that they still need to find their way back after finding the nether wart. PBG goes outside the shelter to try to find the blaze rods McJones had and finds nether wart but is attacked by both a wither skeleton and a regular skeleton. Two wither skeletons also attack Jeff when he attempts to go outside the chamber. Jeff runs back inside and nearly dies from the wither poisoning but survives with half a heart. Jeff attacks the skeletons again after healing up and gets a wither skull from one of them. PBG runs back to Jeff and the two kill another wither skeleton before PBG goes back to collect the nether wart and Jeff starts sorting through Ray and McJones' possessions. The episode ends with a flashback to the seven players celebrating the begininng of the season, followed by Barry, Jared, Dean, McJones, and Ray's deaths. Quotes Guest Feature BrownMan: RAY RAY RIP Prof_McJones: RIP Trivia * This is the second time PBG and Jeff have been the final two survivors of a season, the first being . They would later be the final two in as well.